Define Appropriate
by skimmingsurfaces
Summary: What happens when every man's man, Jergen Pinkhead, and uptight teacher, Mr. Brainslowski, find themselves in an empty classroom after a display of tomfoolery from the former and his classmates? Only good things. Established P/B. PWP.


"Jergen! For the final time, SILENCE YOURSELF!" The tiny, big-headed teacher bellowed. Oooh, Mr. Brainslowski had turned all red in the face, the angry-mad-angry kind of red, and cracked his seventeenth pointy stick in half.

And school had only started half an hour ago! A new record! _Narf!_

"Talk to the hand, man," Pinky replied cooly, his dreadlocks and sweet threads not only giving him the edgy-hip look of Jergen Pinkhead, class ringleader and all around cool cat, but the attitude to match. "I'm not gelling with your vibes, you dig?"

He had no idea what he was saying, but everyone in the room cheered and Tyrone high-fived him, so it must've been slick. It only served to infuriate his large-headed companion even further; ohhh, Pinky hadn't known a color like that even existed, yet there it was! Right on Brain's face!

"No," he stated through gritted teeth. "I do not, as you say, _'dig'_. I am _trying_ to run a civilized system of education with which to better your persons." The Brain gestured to all of them, pink eyes narrowed. "I was under the impression that you _wanted_ to learn!"

"We were, dude, but that was, like, soooo yesterday... Or tomorrow. I forget which." Pinky made a flippy motion with his wrist. Oh, that was fun! He did it some more until Brain's growl caught his attention. "Man, I've had my relovalleymation and now I want to have some fun! _Zort!_"

"No, Jergen, you are supposed to learn _every _day. People, that is why you are to come to school five out of seven days of the week, two hundred and seventy of three hundred and fifty-five days of the year for _at least_ thirteen years of your natural born lives!" Mr. Brainslowski folded his arms across his chest with a bitter look on his face. "Fourteen if you count preschool. Which I wouldn't even place you in, Jergen, seeing as you'd drain all the children of their developing brain cells with your dim-witted, gregarious lingo and inability to focus."

"Sounds slammin', dog."

"No, no, _no_! It is not 'slamming'! That is very, very bad! Do any of you comprehend the seriousness of this situation?" Brainslowski looked at everyone, expecting them to be following him, but with all those biggly-wiggly words coming out of his mouth, it was a miracle no one was asleep! "I am saying that _toddlers _are better equipped to marinate their spongy minds in the pool of wisdom than any of you! And you, you are the light of the future! The beacon of hope with which to guide the generations to come, and all any of you can say about it is: 'far away, chum' or 'catch you at a later time, dude' or 'whatever, man'! Not a one of you has any investment in your education! Only what sounds 'fresh'."

Brain was making so many air quotey thingies, it made Pinky dizzy. From beside him, lounging against one of the desks, Tyrone spoke up. "Yo, teach, like I don't know whatcha going on about 'fresh'. We're, like, not sandwich baggies. 'Cool' is our game, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah, man," Hector piped up, a girl in his lap. "And, like, why should we, like, care about the future, man? That's like, so long from now, like in the future or something."

The small mouse teacher began to shake, grinding his teeth together as his crookedy tail spasmed. Egad, it could almost go straight, he was so mad! His wig shifted slightly, some of the wispy bangs falling in his eyes. His tie had also come a little loose from all the tugging on it he'd been doing this morning and his shirt was untucked on one side. He was completely and all-together unruly.

And it made Jergen Pinkhead throb with want.

"That's it! All of you, get out! I can't stand to look at you right now! Go be hoodlums in the parking lot for all I care! Just go!" Brain pointed at the door, glaring at the stampede of students. "But come back in an hour! I want to get _something_ accomplished today!"

"Oh, you do, do you?" Pinky prided himself on his witty comeback as he scaled the desk, shoving his hands in his pockets once he was on level with the smaller mouse. "I can give you something to accomplish."

Jergen watched Brainslowski slap his forehead and whirl around, his expression of pure disdain still present on his features. "I do not want to deal with you, _Pinkhead_," he spat, waving him away. "Get out of here. Go be a waste of space and air with your _new_ friends, hooligans that they are."

"I dunno, man," Jergen shrugged, despite the longing in his belly he still managed to keep his cool! _Zort!_ What a guy! "I think I'd rather hang here."

"I don't care what _you'd_ rather do. _I_ want you out!" Brain ordered, his wig slipping even further as he snapped.

"Don't you mean 'in'?" Ohhh… he was so desirable all mussed up like that. Pinky's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned against the eraser on the desk. "As in… 'in your pants'?"

"What?" Mr. Brainslowski was still too riled up to catch on right away, but that only made it more delightful. Poit. More of a challenge. "No, I do not mean 'in'. And cease with your senseless slang. Don't I already have to deal with enough of your impudent behavior at home?"

"Oh, you can never deal with me enough, Mr. Brainskadoodle," Pinkhead purred, stretched along the eraser. His already strangely too baggy yet too short shirt rode up a little, exposing a sliver of white fur above the hem of his boxers.

"It's 'Brainslowski', you insolent punk."

"Whatevs."

"No!" Oh, how lovely! This set him off even more, his teacher's shirt coming even more untucked as he stormed over to him. Oh, Jergen really knew how to play. He'd have to remember this for later, after this scheme surely failed and they had to take on another persona. "No, no, _no_! You will _not_ be abbreviating words that have no business being abbreviated!"

"Like totes, oh-em-gee, el-oh-el, be-ar-be?" He batted his lashes, but paused since it didn't seem too Jergen-like to lash-bat. That was more of a Pinky thing. So he left them half-lidded and spread his legs instead. Obvious without being obvious, that was Pinkhead's game.

"Precisely." Brain deadpanned, his eyes drifting to his stance for but a moment before meeting the hooded gaze. But instead of seeing lust and longing, he saw laziness. "You will not use language such as that in my presence, do you understand," he demanded, poking the delinquent in the chest repeatedly.

"Fo' sho, homeskillet."

Mr. Brainslowski let out a frustrated, animalistic growl and threw his hands up in the air. "You _infuriate_ me!"

"I hope that's not all I do to you," Pinkhead arched his back enough for his shirt to inch up even more. Lucky for him his teacher was a shorty-short short stack, at the perfect level to catch a glimpse of his exposed stomach. Oh, you know you want to, Pinky mused as he got his hopes up when Brain's gaze fixated on the fur, only to be dashed to bitty bits as he roughly yanked down on the shirt.

"Oh, of course not, _Jergen_. Let's not forget that you aggravate me, annoy me, thwart me, frustrate me, and take great pleasure in driving me insane!" He punctuated each of his list with another tug to the shirt, which refused to stay down, until he gripped his ears in his frustration. "And would it kill you to dress _decently_ for once? For Kierkegaard's sake! Find some clothes that _fit_ you!"

"And what'll you do to me if I don't?" Pinky purred, tail swishing provocatively. "Punish me?"

Brainslowski forced a dry laugh, glancing skyward for a moment. "Oh… oh, I'll do more than simply punish you, young man, I'll-" He met his student's eyes once again, but this time took notice of the suggestive glimmer and lost track of his words for a moment.

That was always a sure-fire sign his efforts were working, which Pinky was extremely glad for. Even though they were baggy, his pants were getting very uncomfortable. What with Brain's bangs hanging so freely in his face, his very-cherry-red-red face with his slightly parted, moist towelette lips just begging to be kissed until they tingled, then kissed some more. Calling out to him, 'Pinky, yes, Pinky, kiss me or I'll have to hurt you'. And Pinky would've obeyed gladly, but Jergen Pinkhead didn't take kindly to threats. No, he was too cool for that. Even while his belly filled with butterflies and all he wanted was for Mr. Brainslowski to rip off the clothes that made him so very angry-mad and let him muss him up even more. Drive him… insane.

Jergen licked his lips slowly, secretly doing a victory dance when Brain's gaze followed his tongue. "You'll what?"

"I'll… I will…" The teacher shook his head rapidly. "_Pinky!_" he hissed, his cheeks flaming as he finally realized what his pupil was aiming at. "We're in _school_!"

"So? That doesn't stop a lot of people," he pointed out as he leaned in, making Brain back away quickly, and had to bite back a whimper and a wide-eyed teary gaze (because that's not what every man's man, cool Jergen Pinkhead would do).

"What?"

"Why, they do it in the bathroom all the time! _Narf! _And the library and the cafeteria... and in the parking lot, come to think of it."

Mr. Brainslowski's ears fell and his mouth moved funny like a fish. He didn't make any sounds for a little bit, but then he sputtered, "W-well- ah... It- it's... it's completely inappropriate behavior!"

"That's not what you said last night," he sing-songed, only a little, just because he couldn't resist. "You seemed to think it was _very_ appropriate then. Poit."

Oh, Brain was just all astounded, making silly-willy fappy-wappy noises as his cheeks turned the embarrassed kind of jelly red. "That's- that's a completely different scenario, Pinky! We were at _home_! As in, the only place it is appropriate!"

"Pish-posh." He made the wristy-flippy motion again, rolling his eyes. "I'm Jergen Pinkhead. As in, I do what I want, where I want, when I want."

Brainslowski slapped his forehead again. "You don't understand. This isn't like when we're at home. It's a completely different dynamic! Here, I'm your teacher! You're my _student_!"

"I know," Pinkhead grinned slyly, sliding Brain's tie through his fingers. "That's what makes it so hot."

Pink eyes went wide in shock before narrowing quickly and one brow arched as a curious ear went up. "Hot?"

"Mm-hmm." He licked his lips again, leaning in close. "Very hot."

"Hm…" Brainslowski cleared his throat, his eyes darting from the darkening blue to the desk to the chalkboard and back. "How… elevated in temperature would you deem this?"

"My ice cream cone would surely drip all over the place in a matter of seconds. _Zort_." He twirled a finger in Brain's bangs, inwardly cooing at the cute way he scrunched his face and eyes. "Very messy."

"You don't say…" Swallowing thickly, Brain stepped away to cast a glance to the door of his classroom. Thankfully someone had thought to close it on their way out. Pinkhead tugged on his pants while he wasn't looking, exposing more of his hips, pushing the boxers down with them, though they still spilled over the hem. He stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up just in time for his teacher to turn around. And for the greedy, possessive gleam to light up his eyes. Score! _Narf!_ "_Yes_... I mean, no, wait... what am I doing?" Egad, no...

Pinky pouted as Brainslowski shook his head and rubbed his temples. No, he still had him. He was still in it to win it! Go, Pinkhead, go! "C'mon, Mr. Brainllama... Don't you have to punish me?" Leaning his front heavily on the eraser, he wiggled his bottom and nearly burst out giggling at the way Brain peeked from beneath his bangs, swaying along ever so slightly. "I've been a bad student, after all..."

"Pinky."

"I mean, poit, unless you're just too _old _to hack it, man." Jergen Pinkhead shrugged, back bending to show off his flexibility. And more of his pert behind. "I get it, dude. Some people just can't handle all this."

Oh, oh, _oh_! There it was! The teasing, amused smirk and the gaze that made him feel like he was melting inside. "Oh, really? All that?"

"Allll of it," he purred, pressing his cheek and chest flat on the eraser. Just a roll of his hips and Brain's tie was off.

He made to turn around, but his lover kept him right where he was, sidling up right behind him. Groin to tail, chest to back, hands sliding under his shirt to run fingers through his fur. "You should know better than to tempt me like this," Brain murmured, nipping his ear near the piercing.

Pinky moaned, he really was very hot and he'd been aching for his touch for so long. "Oh, but I don't know any better. I'm so uneducated." He shivered as Brain sucked on his earring. "You'll... you'll just have to teach me a lesson, won't you, teacher?"

"_Yes_," Brain sighed, nuzzling behind his ear, making it spasm. "Class is in session." His hand slid down to the front of his saggy-baggy pants, pausing at what he felt. "Well, someone's excited." And Pinky could hear the absolute delight underneath the teasing tone, that he could bring him to such a state without even intending to. "Do you mind telling me how this happened?"

"What, need a chemistry lesson?" Pinky tried to keep up his Jergen Pinkhead facade, but Brain started palming his shaft through his pants and wrung a whine from him. Oh, now this was why they never wore pants! It was maddening! All the layers. As if the pouch wasn't enough.

He could feel Brain smirking against his ear. "I believe you mean biology." He pressed his hand firmly against the bulge, reveling in the gasp that followed. "Biology is what makes your body do this."

"Mm-mm." Shaking his head with a squeaky protest, Pinky bit his lip against any further sounds. He was supposed to be playing the deviant student who seduced the teacher against their will! And Brain was awfully willing... though in the long run that was a really good thing. "When it's you and me," he panted, "it's chemistry."

The hand against him stilled and for a little while he could only feel Brain's soft, honeyed breaths by his ear. And the beating of his heart against his back. Pinky swallowed thickly, waiting for the next move. For anything. Had he said something wrong?

Suddenly Brain's hand gripped his chin and forcefully turned his head around. The taller mouse didn't even have time to focus on the pink eyes he adored before their lips were crushed together. Desperate and deep, needy and nippy, long and loving. Oh, there was so much love. They kissed and kissed until his head was spinning. Or the room, he couldn't tell which. Then Brain let him catch his breath by kissing every inch of his face that he could reach. Which, really didn't help, but he appreciated the effort. It wasn't Brain's fault that every kiss made him breathless. Every brush of his lips, no matter if it was his cheek or eyelid or forehead or jaw, had his heart playing hopscotch with his lungs. It was like living in a never ending swoon.

Finally Brain had mercy on him, or perhaps his mouth was just tired, and he brought their noses together. "You're so adorably stupid, you know that?"

"I... umm... yes...?" Pinky grinned goofily at him, still dazed from all the affection.

The megalomaniac's lips twitched, a special sort of fondness in his eyes. His hand moved from his chin to cup his cheek, stroking his thumb right under his eye. He let his eyes flutter close as he nuzzled the palm. He wasn't feeling very Pinkhead right now. Right now he just wanted to be Pinky who fluttered and flittered and floated. He said as much and felt more than heard Brain's chuckle against his back.

"How did I reduce you to this state without even touching you?" he murmured quietly. Was it one of those rhubarb questions he wasn't supposed to answer? Or was he really wanting to know why?

Well, he figured since he knew the answer, he might as well tell him. "You were all mussy."

"Mussy?"

"Poit. Your hair and your shirt and your tie." Pinky clarified, nuzzling his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm.

"Ah." He stroked the fur of his belly beneath the too baggy, too small shirt. "Well, I wish I could say the same for you, but quite frankly your hair terrifies me. Tell me, why on earth you thought sticking an arachnid on your head was a good idea?" The taller mouse had to giggle at that, even more so when his stomach was pinched lightly. "Though I will admit that your clothing, while heinous, is proving to be quite... enticing as well."

"Is it?" Rubbing his backside purposefully against Brain's groin, he could feel the urge to be defiant roll within him. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The megalomaniac could hear the character his companion insisted on portraying slip back into his tone and nipped at his ear again. "See how long those pants of yours can stay up when you're moving like this," he murmured, sliding his hand down his belly and over the fabric to cup his length.

With a moan, his hips rocked forward. Oh, it just wasn't enough! Now he was really disliking these pants! "Mmm... take them off, Brain."

"I don't think so, your hips will do that for me." His tongue toyed with the dangly hoop earring, making his lover tremble, and Pinky couldn't help but find it a little funny how awfully fond of it he was now, when the day he'd got them Brain completely flipped.

It took a lot of assurances that he'd take them out after this scheme and let them close up, and for a little bit Pinky regretted getting them because they made Brain very not happy. But now, oh, now he was very glad he did. His ears were still sensitive, so every lap and suckle and kiss made him all squirmy-wormy and groan. And from what he could tell, pressing under his tail, it made Brain very happy too.

He thrust backwards, delighting in Brain's choked moan as he rubbed his rear against the bulge straining beneath the slacks. The hand over his erection was gone and he received another pinch on his side. "You know better, Pinky," he ground out with much effort, and the taller mouse considered it another private victory.

"Oh, I don't think I do, teacher. I'm a baaaaaad student, remember?" Pinky bit back his giggle as Brain's moan came more freely, his hips rocking forward to meet those rocking back. He loved when they moved like a see-saw, or a bicycle built for two.

"Well... if that's how... you're going to play..." Brain nosed off the wig and sucked on the back of Pinky's neck, feeling his back bend beneath him, then gave his bottom a sharp smack.

"_Narf!_" The baggy pants diminished the sting, but it still drew out muffled sounds of pleasure. The lanky mouse had buried his face in his arms, quivering as both hands roved beneath his shirt, sliding through fur and pinching and tugging and caressing.

"I recall you asking for punishment. Is that what you were doing?" He sucked on the earring again and Pinky whined. "Is that what you want?"

Oh, Brain really wasn't playing fair! Teasing him like this! Though, he supposed, he'd been the one to start the teasing... but this was still unfair! Pinkhead attempted to fight back the fog his arousal was trying to fill him with. "You... you don't have any... p-power over me... man..." he panted, biting his lip hard to keep all his sounds locked up. Sounds meant that Brain was winning and he didn't want him to win just yet.

"We'll see about that. I am your teacher, young man. You'll do as I say," he licked along his neck, reveling in the muffled noises. "Or I might have to exert my authority on you."

"What authority?" Jergen huffed, but it was more to cover up how breathless he was. Those hands were magic, that was the only explanation. He yipped when he was spanked again, twice, getting on his tiptoes when Brain tugged on his tail. "Oh, right, that. Poit. Well, that's nothing. You still ca-ahhh-n't control me." He moaned mid-sentence, Brain's thumb pushing right under his tail. Dratted pants still in the way.

Brainslowski leaned in close, his wig wisps tickling Pinky's ear as he lowered his voice. "I can control when you come."

"Naaaaaaaaarf," he purred, his insides coiling with anticipation as his groin throbbed.

He felt Brain shiver behind him, clearly his words had an impact on himself. So Pinky took advantage of it and bucked against him, wringing a hissed, "_Yes!_" and earning another sharp tug of his tail. And then his lover's hand was down his pants and his world went white. He lost complete control of his hips, jerking and thrusting and pleasure exploded between his ears and melted down his spine like hot butter.

His fingers were heavenly, so much better than he imagined, stroking and petting him. "Oh, ohhhh... ahh... _zort_..."

"Where's that smart mouth now?" Brain murmured into his ear, cupping his shaft and pumping quickly. But his hand couldn't move very well with his pants in the way, so, to Pinky's great relief, he undid the zipper and watched the undulating hips make the clothing pool at his ankles.

"Taking a nap," Pinky breathed, then choked on a gasp as Brain squeezed, trying to spread his legs. He got caught up in his pants and lost his balance, completely supported by the eraser. His hips rutting as best as they could with the precious little purchase he had. "_Oh_, oh, Brain!"

"Shh, Pinky, it's okay." For a moment, the tenderness Brain usually showed during their love things popped up as he cooed and nuzzled. As quick to strike and tease as he was in their day-to-day interactions, his first inclination when being intimate with his lover was tenderness. But he knew how much Pinky loved playing pretend, loved these games, and Pinky appreciated the lengths his chubby hubby went to make that happen. Of course, it helped that Brain also enjoyed it to a large extent. "It's okay, my dear, we'll continue when you're ready."

"But I _am_ ready! I'm so ready, egad..." Pinky leaned his head back, seeking out Brain's mouth. He was granted a kiss, light and loving, but the lanky mouse turned it hungry and intense. Brain made soft, squeaking whines against his lips, mind completely wiped as he slid them down the eraser.

He allowed Pinky to turn around, both working together to get his shoes off, pants and boxers kicked away from his ankles. The long legs wrapped around his waist to hold him close and he let him run his fingers over his face, stroking and touching and mussing up the wig until it fell off. Pinky lapped along his neck, up until he could press their noses together.

Brain's gaze flitted down to the long, pink length, eyes glittering with a possessive gleam as he ran his finger along it and watched it quiver. "Ah..." he tapped the tip several times, appreciating Pinky's soft gasps. "I see now."

"See? Poit. See what?" He squirmed helplessly, reaching back to grip Brain's tail and tug.

His chubby hubby's back arched slightly, the crookedy tail twitching with delight. "Why... why you chose a name like 'Pinkhead'." He swirled his thumb over the leaking slit, his gut clenching and writhing upon hearing Pinky's whimpers.

"I want you," he cooed, tugging on Brain's untucked shirt. Without any hesitation, Brain shucked his jacket as Pinky fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. "Oh, can't I just rip it off?" he whined, expression pleading until Brain ground his palm against his lover's erection between them, then it fell in ecstasy as he rubbed himself against that warm hand.

"You will do nothing of the kind," Brain nipped his throat, then nuzzled under his chin. "I still have a class to teach and you are still my student."

"Right. Entirely in-a-poll-pit." He gave him a look once the delicious pressure on his groin was gone, leaving him throbbing even harder than before.

Giving up on buttons, because he just couldn't deal with their shell-lanigans, Pinky turned his attention to Brain's pants, which was very hard to do when Brain wouldn't stop running his thumb over the tip of his thingy. His tongue lolled out and he took a moment just to pant and enjoy the sensations. He felt Brain's eyes on him, watching his flushed cheeks only get redder and his lashes flutter, unsure if to close or not as his eyes glazed over.

"It's 'inappropriate', my dear. The word is inappropriate," Brain purred, rubbing his lover's thigh. "Repeat it for me."

Pinky's mouth tried to work, but it was so difficult to find any thoughts at all when he mind was being all hot and scrambled. "Ah... ah- i... ina... appropriate..."

"Good." He pressed a kiss to his brow, his hips rocking and his own disdain for pants growing along with his erection, but watching Pinky completely lose himself after being such a brat was worth it. "Now, what does it mean?"

Shaking his head slowly, his back arched when Brain squeezed the base of his shaft. "I-I-I-! I don't know...!"

"You don't know?"

"No!"

"Well, that's entirely unacceptable." Brain released him and sat back, petting both the legs wound around him. "As your teacher, I'm afraid I have no choice but to remedy that."

"I'll rememedy you!" Pinky groaned, lifting his hips for more attention. "Touch me! _Narf!_"

"I really don't think you're in a position to do that, Pinky." The shorter mouse smirked, though his eyes went wide when Pinky tugged hard on his belt. Having issues with that as well as buttons. "Need assistance?"

"I can do it," Pinky ground out, his hips bouncing as he tried to ignore how much he wanted to be touched, since Brain wasn't being very accommodating at all! Oh well, he'd just make him.

If he could get the mean ol' belt off his pants.

"Are you sure?" His belt was tugged on again to reprimand him for the teasing tone.

"I said, I can do it!" Desperate, frustrated eyes glittered up at him and Brain couldn't help but shudder at their intensity. Until all the tugging became mildly painful.

"Pinky, just-"

"Why, Brain? Why the belt?" Pinky started to pull on it with his teeth, making Brain moan softly as he felt the warmth of his mouth through the fabric of his pants. "It's a torture device! _Troz!_"

"Well, it's not as if I was expecting you to jump me in my classroom!" He scrunched up his eyes, wheezing as his lover's tongue left a damp spot near his groin. "And that's 'sir' to you!"

"Yes sir," the hoodlum purred, finally getting the buckle undone, then the button and then zipper were quick to follow. "Oh, Brain..."

The megalomaniac latched onto his arms, clawing at the shirt as Pinky traced his shaft lightly. "N-not a word, Pinky." They never wore pants, he didn't see any reason to add another layer to a ridiculous ensemble. Part of him regretted it now, but the hungry light in stormy blue eyes made the slight embarrassment worth it. Oh, he absolutely didn't regret it when his lover pulled his length out and lowered his pants a bit more. His hands cupped the backs of his thighs, lifting him up enough while he slid down and wrapped his lips around the tip.

He fisted his hands in the red shirt right at Pinky's shoulders, groaning as that sinful mouth swallowed him down. The taller mouse hummed appreciatively, kneading him through his pants. His head bobbed, so entranced by the thickness of his scent and taste. He felt him throb against his tongue, and his own groin pulsed in response.

"Yes, Pinky," Brain moaned, deliciously flushed and breathless, his head falling back as he trembled. How this creature could make him fall apart never failed to astound him, as a beautifully, sweet soul or as a frustrating deviant, it didn't matter what Pinky did. The feelings beneath the personas always the same. He loved him and what he was capable of and it always, always showed. "Pinky...!"

His hips jerked in place as Pinky sucked long and hard, his gaze flicking upward to watch him. The teacher met it with some effort and lifted his hand to press it to a soft, warm cheek. The challenging gleam in his eyes shimmered into adoration as he released his length to lap at it, paying close attention to the slit.

"Good, so good..." His praise came in soft whimpers, wiggling a little to see if he could get his pants down further, feel his husband's hands against his fur.

"I know I am." Ah, the deviant was back. Pinky dragged him tongue up the underside of his shaft slowly, and Brain couldn't keep from shivering.

"Don't... don't get cocky," he hissed, tweaking his ear as he tried to fight the next shiver and failed.

Pinky gasped, suckled on the tip, then released him again to nuzzle his arousal in quick succession. Brain's whine for more was ignored. "Mr. Brainamarang, such language!"

"W-what...?" Pink eyes narrowed, attempting to see past the haze of pleasure his brilliant mind was caught up in. "Pinky, you're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot. Poit." He kissed along his shaft, up and back down until Brain finally pulled away to push him down and straddle his waist.

Grinding their lengths together, Brain's tail twitched up as Pinky squeaked needily. "Yes, always. Mine," he nipped his neck, tugging the collar of his shirt down to give him more space to lick. "If you come away from this class knowing anything at all, know that at least." His lips closed around a section of his throat and sucked, parting the fur with his tongue.

Pinky wrapped his legs around him again, rocking against him. "_Narf._ I... Oh, Brain. I might... I might need a study guide..." he panted. "Remem... remembering can be... awful hard..."

Brain lifted his head, pressing their noses together so their darkened eyes could meet. "Oh, Pinky. You'll remember this. I'll be sure of that."

"_Zort_." He crushed their lips together, the kiss all deep and tongue and fighting for dominance.

Their moans and whimpers filled each other's mouths as they rolled and rutted. The fires in both their bellies fueling the pleasure, the need for intimacy. Both were equally in need of the other's touch and taste, scent and sound. Brain gave in first, letting Pinky plunder his mouth as their hands roamed over and under the articles of clothing in the way. He hiked up Jergen's ridiculous shirt, aroused by how he was capable of erasing the contrast of red fabric and white fur with a few thrusts and loving, heated compliments breathed in his ear. The flush of his cheeks spreading lower, down his neck and it was delicious.

Whining piteously, Pinky finally ripped open the remaining buttons of his husband's shirt, free to feel the plane of his chest and bury his his fingertips in the fur. "Brain...! Brain, fill me. In me, please," he moaned, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. "Oh, please...!"

Brain nuzzled him, his own answering, keening sounds spilling from him. "Pinky, I... I can't, we don't... I don't want to hurt you, my dear." Though he couldn't deny that he wanted to be buried inside his heat, driving them both to the point of no return fast and hard. But any intimacy with his husband was overwhelming and mind-melting, this could work too. He hiked up Pinky's hips and increased their rutting as if to prove it, but both only ended up squeaking for more. Pinky's tail writhed madly, well out of the way, and it was just too tempting. No, no...

"In my desk-!" Pinky tried to buck him off, made rather useless given that his legs still held him in place. "I have... I have the slicky stuff, the oil. Please, Brain!"

The shorter mouse's gut flared with even more heat than he thought was possible. His eyes widened and the greedy gleam was back. Pinky arched and purred, pulling him close as their lips met again, and his chubby hubby purred right back. Oh, it was wonderful that Jergen was such a balloon-lum. He was always prepared.

They broke the kiss when they both needed so much more. Brain rolled off his lover and gave his side a swat. "Go get it," he breathed, tone husky and wanton.

"Why me?" he whined, wanting nothing more than to spread himself out on the eraser for Brain to ravish.

"Because if you don't, I'll give you detention." Brain twisted his tail around his wrist and tugged, then pressed his lips to the twitching appendage. "And I won't take you. I'll leave you wanting for more, don't think I won't."

"Braaaaaain...!"

He reached out to help his lover sit up, kissing his pouty lips and caressing his bare thigh. "Hush, Pinky. I also don't have the coordination in my current state of dress. It'll take longer for me to get there and navigate through the mess that surely is your desk. Now go."

This time Pinky obeyed, though Brain couldn't help but give his pert behind a light smack as he passed him, revelling in the pleasured squeak he released before scampering off to find the oil. Sometimes Jergen Pinkhead knew where his priorities lie. He could take orders if it meant inevitably getting what he wanted. In a flash he was back with the tube of three in one oil he brought from the lab. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his husband, the megalomaniac reclined against the eraser-desk, languidly stroking his arousal.

"You took too long," he purred, pink eyes dusky and daring. "That's unacceptable."

Pinky's knees quivered. He clutched the tube tighter and his own erection throbbed hard enough that he could feel it in his tail. "Sorry, Mr. Brainapalooza."

"Are you?" His hooded gaze was entrancing and Pinky swayed on the spot. Even Jergen Pinkhead couldn't resist the extreme attraction of The Brain. He didn't have to be a teacher to be hot.

"No," he exhaled, because he really wasn't if it meant he got to see Brain with his shirt rumpled in disarray and his legs spread so invitingly, the slender pink shaft glistening in his palm. "_Narf._"

"Come here, Pinky."

And the taller mouse was in his lap, rubbing and bouncing and licking as he regressed to primal squeaks to express his need. He could feel his husband reacting, arching into each touch. He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, tired of wasting time and squeaked an order, punctuating it with a nip to his neck. Pinky's tail lifted obediently, leaving his entrance exposed and eager to be taken. On his knees, hovering over Brain's arousal, he spread his legs more and moaned as the first slick finger slid inside him.

Oh, oh, this was what he'd wanted since Brainslowski first tugged on his tie. Pinky rocked onto his finger, not even bothering to wait because he'd waited long enough! He wanted and he was going to get. There were reassuring strokes his thigh, but they went ignored until their grip became fierce and a second finger was added. Pushing, curling, scissoring, thrusting. It ached in the most pleasant of ways. It was too fast and he didn't even care, squeaking his praises as his spot was brushed against, encouraging each thrust and twist after to prod that sensitive bundle.

He couldn't feel his body, he was so high, intoxicated with the scent and feel of his lover. _More, more, more._ He needed Brain's length inside him, pulsing and hot and heavy. Brain needed to be in as much delirious pleasure as he was. Pinky tried to tell him that, but his voice was caught in his throat as he tossed his head back. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth hung open, and hips undulating; he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop.

His belly was hot and tight, every muscle tensing. No, no, not yet. He was so close. So close. He squeaked a warbled warning, but Brain's fingers just went faster. Teasing his special spot over and over and over, rubbing harder. Oh, he wasn't even pulling away now, just keeping that constant pressure and rubbing faster. Too much, too much. It was maddening, he couldn't breath, couldn't think and his hips went wild. He was going wild, it wasn't stopping and he was coming hard. Seed spattering their stomachs and shirts, dripping onto Brain's pants.

So lost in his release, Pinky didn't even realize his fingers left until the hot, thickness of Brain's length slide into him. Completely sheathed in one thrust. Pinky squealed, the throbbing against his over-sensitized channel spurring his flaccid length to life again. Brain moaned and writhed beneath him as he shifted his hips, working to find a rhythm. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Pinky's half hard erection, pumping it to fullness while the other coaxed his hips to help him.

He pulled the taller mouse down, half growling and half squeaking his need right into his ear. Still in a daze, Pinky moved. They moved together, Brain's body jerking more, on the brink but holding off to tumble over with his husband. "Pinky-!" he cried out, face flushed so darkly, eyes unseeing and in ecstasy. "Yes, Pinky, _yes_!"

Brain removed his hand from his length, gripping Pinky's hips and driving them down, falling deeper and deeper into his husband. "Brain! Oh-ohhhh! Egad, Brain!" He fisted his own shaft, pumping quickly as he bounced in his lap. "Don't stop, Brain, don't stop!"

"Never, never," his voice was wrecked, more instinctive squeaks replacing words as he became putty, knowing only feelings and how good they were. How good they kept getting. The ball of heat in his gut was close to bursting. "Nyaaah...! Ahh!" He needed more, Pinky needed more.

"_Narf!_" Pinky keened as they somehow rolled over, Brain now hovering over his lover.

He had complete control of their speed, the angle, everything. Except he didn't, in this state control was beyond him as he acted on pure instinct. Lifting Pinky's hips, he drew more primal wails from his lover as he thrust deeper. He knew he hit his spot again when he writhed uncontrollably on the desk, back arching repetitively. Brain moaned, Pinky was taking him in so eagerly, muscles clenching and milking and letting him in as far as he could go. He was drowning in the heat and scent of Pinky, loving every second of it.

But it was too much, too hot and too tight and he couldn't last. "_Yes!_" He shuddered through his release, digging his fingers into Pinky's hips as he rode out each wave, pure mindlessness driving him to pleasure-induced squeaks of praise. Pink eyes blinked blearily at his still writhing lover, moaning softly as he moved all around his spent shaft. Wrapping his fingers around Pinky, he pumped until he was nothing more than a quivering mess as his seed spilled over both of them.

Such a gorgeous, flushed, angelic deviant. They panted against each other, both equally red and glowing. Of course, Pinky always had a certain glow about him that Brain was beyond explaining. He leaned down to nuzzle him, pleased to receive one in return along with a kiss.

"I love you, Brain," Pinky hummed, stroking the curve of his ear.

Brain made a thoughtful sound as his ear twitched, and rubbed their noses together. "Yes, well... I assume you know how I feel."

"Mmhm! Actions speak louder than donuts." Pinky pecked his lips quickly, a smile lighting up his whole face.

While the sentiment wasn't completely right, Brain felt his heart flutter regardless. Only Pinky would know he loved him without him having to say it. It was only... a treat for him when he couldn't help but return the words. Yes, that was it. "You're an idiot, Pinky," he purred, cupping his cheeks to bring him in for a deeper kiss.

The taller mouse giggled into it, his tail wagging. "Poit. Well... You'll just have to fix that won't you, teacher?"

"_Pinky..._"

"What? No, no, no, Brain! I mean it in the for real school way now! My goodness, get your mind out of the flagpole!"

"Pinky."

"Yes? Troz."

"Shut up and let me kiss you in peace."

"Oh, right, Brain. Sorry."

The next time Jergen Pinkhead became difficult in class, he shot his teacher a look and Brainslowski wasted no time in calling for an early recess. Studies showed that kids needed frequent breaks in order to retain the optimal amount of information. And it didn't hurt a teacher's stress levels either.

"No wonder you won the best teacher award, Brain! You were always so much more accommodating after our love things! _Narf!_"

"Quiet, Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you."

"You don't own me, man!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

You know my most delightful things always happen when I need to be doing something else. But for some reason on my break from studying for finals I _had _to watch an ep of PatB and it _had _to be "Dangerous Brains" and then this _had _to be written xDDDDD

Smut for the sake of smut!

I really love Jergen Pinkhead and Mr. Brainslowski xDDDD Probably my second favorite personas, after the Feldmans.


End file.
